Gracias a tu ayuda
by Tommy Hiiragizawa
Summary: Han pasado 12 años despues de la ultima batalla de la card captor, tomoyo daidouji es maestra de un jardin de infantes y eriol tiene ahora un hijo como paso? descubrelo - tiene continuación - mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que lean mi historia que la he hecho con todo el corazón lo juró y me costo mucho ya que no se nada acerca de como subir un fic

+...+...+

Han pasado un poquito más de diez años de la última película de Sakura card captor:

Una linda joven de 24 años, de piel blanca, alta mide aproximadamente 1.70, con una preciosos ojos amatistas, cabello negro extrañamente ondulado en la punta; acomodaba unas paginas las cuales contenían dibujos o mejor dicho garabatos de pequeños niños que disfrutaban hacerlos; luego una chica de cabellos castaños apareció la saludo y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Tomoyo mira te gustaría aceptar un nuevo alumno, lo que pasa es que se muda de Inglaterra y al parecer el padre esta empañado en que estudie aquí en nuestro jardín de infantes- dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Bueno, Chiharu tu muy bien sabes que me encantan los niños, por supuesto que acepto a ese niño pero debes darme sus papeles ya sabes-dijo la amatista

-Gracias tommy yo sabia que aceptarías al nuevo niño, aunque no se como teniendo un montón de niñitos revoloteando por ahí no te cansa- dijo Chiharu haciendo una mueca y frunciendo el seño un poco.

-Jajajajaja Chiharu yo adoro los niños ok, y Takashi como esta?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Esta muy bien, bueno debo ir a buscarte los papeles ya que no los tengo yo sino la directora, ella me mando a decirte la información y le diré que llame al padre del niño para que mañana a primera hora venga, nos vemos-se despidió la castaña y la amatista en modo de despedida le hizo un ademan con la mano.

+…+…+

Un hombre con 25 años recién cumplidos, hermosamente guapo, ojos idénticos a los zafiros algo escondidos por los lentes que usaba, cabello negro con destellos azules, alto de 1.85 aproximadamente, con un cuerpo envidiable (que por cierto me derrito por el y es MIO SOLO MIO) se dejaba caer en una cama de dos plazas.

-Espero que todo en Tomoeda me salga bien y no tenga que volver a ir a Inglaterra que muy mal recuerdo me dejo- pensó Eriol Hiiragizawa

-Papá, papá- dijo un niño molesto de cabello negro con destellos azules como el de su padre, de ojos color miel y de cinco años de edad.

-Que Erick, que sucede?- dijo el papa preocupado del niño

-Mira con la mudanza mi rayo Macqueen se le cayó la rueda-dijo el pequeño con algunas lagrimas tratando de salir

-Déjame ver- el niño le paso el carro y la rueda-esto se arregla-le coloca la rueda donde era y le entrego el carro al niño, el cual sonríe-puedo preguntarte campeón porque si tienes cientos de estos este te gusta tanto?-dijo eriol abrazando a su hijo

-Porque este lo fuimos a comprar juntos por eso es especial-dijo el niño abrazando a su papá, y de repente sonó el teléfono de eriol que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón negro de vestir

-Si, habla Eriol Hiiragizawa que desea?

-Hola señor Hiiragizawa hablamos del jardín de infantes Tomoeda

-Si aceptaron a mi hijo? Pregunto el guapo de eriol

-No desespere señor y si la profesora acepto a su hijo por eso debe venir mañana a primera hora a nuestro instituto para que usted hable con la profesora-

-Ok… ha primera hora estaré allí, hasta luego

-Bueno hasta luego

-Erick mañana iremos a tu jardín de infantes a primera hora así que debes acostarte temprano hoy ok?-dijo el papá con una gran sonrisa

-Aja- dijo con algo de desgano Erick

-Vamos a comer, mis tripas están sonando-dijo eriol haciendo reír a su hijo

+….+…..+

Espero que les guste este fic y lo disfruten y no se enreden tanto al tratar de subir un fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que todo debo agradecerles por los reviews **

**Ahora la ley: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, la historia de este fic si me pertenece a mí y a mi loca imaginación **

**Espero que disfruten este cap.**

Una chica de ojos amatistas que vestía de pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa rosada de laso de medio lado con zapatos del mismo color de la blusa y pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura con ondas (las del cabello) un tanto pronunciadas corría por los pasillos de el jardín de infantes Tomoeda preguntando en donde se encontraba la directora de este jardín.

-Oh mi Dios ahora que hago!...-la chica volteo en una esquina y se encontró con una castaña que hablaba sola.

-Chiharu, Chiharu necesito tu ayuda urgente-al ver que la castaña asentía prosiguió-sabes ayer cuando me entregaste los papeles del chico nuevo y te dije que los leería en mi casa por la noche por que tenia que ir al súper mercado, adivina que me paso? -pregunto la amatista con ganas de llorar

-¿Qué sucedió? Y Tomoyo te aviso que no soy adivina para saber que sucede-

**-Flash back-**

Tomoyo estaba en la fila para pagar los productos previamente escogidos para llevárselos cuando de repente recuerda que debe llevar otro articulo de limpieza y sale de la fila diciéndole a una señora de la tercera edad (mi conciencia: para no decir viejita eh! Ya te tocara) que le cuidara el carrito.

La chica miraba y buscaba donde estaba el cloro (OIGAN FUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO) y no se fijo que un encargado le gritaba que tuviera cuidado que el estaba limpiando, luego el mismo encargado le volvió a decir o le grito lo mismo y Tomoyo se asusto y largo todos los papeles a el agua sucia donde se encontraba el trapeador sucio.

-Ay, se fijo por andarme gritando esos papeles son importantísimos ahora ¿que hago?-

-No me pregunte a mi y tome aquí tiene sus papeles importantes-dijo el chico entregándole unos papeles mojados y cuando Tomoyo los fue a agarrar se rompieron y olían mal.

-No mejor déjelo así-dijo la chica

**-Fin flash back-**

-Oh tommy-dijo la castaña

-Si y por eso necesito a la directora para que me de los papeles originales-

-Bueno ella no se encuentra porque su esposo se enfermo en la noche y anda en una clínica con el por eso no esta aquí-dijo Chiharu

-ahhhhh moriré- sollozo Tomoyo

-No, yo te daré una planilla para que le llenes los datos al niño y se lo preguntes al represéntate de este-

-En serio, gracias Chiharu, por eso te quiero-dijo una Tomoyo abrazando a esta

-Hola vengo para la inscripción de mi hijo, me dijeron que viniera a primera hora-dijo Eriol

-Si, pase por aquí-dijo nuestra amiga Chiharu (si ella esta en todos lados aclaro ella es como secretaria y ya paso como media hora de que hablo con tommy)-sabe me parece haberlo visto-

-A mi no lo creo yo vivía en Inglaterra, aunque de pequeño vine un tiempo y me fui-dijo eriol algo extrañado

-¿Conocías a mi papá?-pregunto un niño lindo

-Si, ahhhhh ya me acorde con lo de Inglaterra y pequeño tu estudiaste conmigo-

-Ahhhhh?-dijo eriol

-Sii tu eres Hiiragizawa soy yo Chiharu mihara-

-Mihara? Años sin verte, como estas?

-bien y aquí esta salón de clases de tu profesora niño lindo-dijo Chiharu agarrándole los cachetes a Erick haciendo que este gruñera-Y tu Hiiragizawa te llevaras sorpresa al igual que yo contigo-eriol solo frunció el seño

-Oye niña que bota todo aquí esta al que entrevistaras… Jajaja-dijo la mihara entre abriendo un poco la puerta del salón de clases y de respuesta Tomoyo le saco la lengua

-Y tu puedes pasar, Jajaja ella esta loca-dijo Chiharu señalando la puerta

-"la loca al parecer es otra"-pensó eriol

Eriol Hiiragizawa y su hijo erick Hiiragizawa entraron al salón de clases diciendo buenos días

-Buenos días, mucho gusto yo soy la profesora Tomoyo Daidouji-dándole la mano a eriol y eriol se sorprendió y le beso la mano

-Buenos días Daidouji, tiempo sin hablar, no cree?-

-Eh, no se de que habla señor…?-dijo Tomoyo ruborizada por el anterior beso en la mano

-Que? ya ni sabes quien soy y eso que ya di mis datos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No se lo que sucede es que surgió un problema y no pude leer los datos del pequeño por eso debo entrevistarlo de nuevo le parece señor...?

-Jajaja, Hiiragizawa, Eriol Hiiragizawa-

-Hiiragizawa? Valla no puedo creer que seas tu la ultima vez que lo vi nos daban clases-

-Pues si, y ahora le dará clases a mi hijo el próximo futbolista-dijo eriol como que orgulloso

-Jajaja, pero déjame conocer a tu hijo-Tomoyo bajo los ojos para ver a erick quien veía todo-Hola pequeño yo seré tu maestra ¿Qué te parece si te presentas?

-Ahhhhh, Hola soy Erick Hiiragizawa, tu serás mi maestra?

-Si, como ya te dije seré tu maestra-Tomoyo se agacho para quedar a la altura de erick

-Ah ok-erick dijo eso con una sonrisa

-Bueno que les parece si me dan sus datos-

-Esta bien-dijo eriol

Tomoyo se sentó y le dijo a ellos que se sentaran y el único que logro sentarse fue erick ya que eriol no cavia en sillas tan pequeñas (ya que eran para niños)

-Bueno nombre de la madre-

-Eh, Kaho mizuki-dijo eriol con pena

-Kaho mizuki? La que nos daba clase?

-Si ella es-dijo eriol algo incomodo y tommy se dio cuenta

-Ok…-Tomoyo siguió con las preguntas y termino

-Bueno pequeño erick si me permites llamarte así por tu nombre mañana será tu primer día de clases acá en Tomoeda(se supones que ayer cuando mojo los papeles era lunes hoy el día de las preguntas era martes y mañana cuando empieza a aclararse dudas era miércoles)

-Siii.-

-Bueno Hiiragi…

-Llámame eriol

-bueno y tu llámame Tomoyo-dijo tommy-y quería decirte que fue un placer volverte a ver

-Para mi también lo fue, bueno señor erick Hiiragizawa necesitamos irnos

-No yo me quiero quedar-

-Sii pero vámonos mañana vendrás y conocerás amiguitos-dijo Tomoyo

-de acuerdo-

**Hasta aquí quedo este capi disfrútenlo**

**Y Amizumi Hiwatari: no sabes como hare sufrir a la mal nacida de Kaho**

**Y Eimi: y como puedes ver aquí esta el siguiente cap. **


	3. Pasado y presente

**Sakura card captor no me pertenece**

**Acá va el atrasado fic**

**Links que usare para la ropa "no tengo imaginación"**

**1- ropa de Tomoyo**

.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/ropa_

2- ropa de Eriol (es el de arriba)

./_

Al día siguiente.

Todos los alumnos del Jardín de infantes Tomoeda iban a sus respectivos salones y sus maestros alegremente los recibían.

-Mis amores necesito que me hagan un favorcito, será que pueden hacer un circulo ¿pueden?-decía Tomoyo daidouji que vestía como el primer link que aparece arriba-

-Siiii- gritaban todos sus alumnos

-Bueno, yo pedí que se pusieran así, era para que conocieran y le dieran una bienvenida a un nuevo amiguito que viene de un lugar muy lejos que se llama Inglaterra, pasa chiquito-dijo haciéndole un ademan a un niño que paso algo apenado y abrazo las piernas de su maestra- jajajaja, el se llama Erick Hiiragizawa, di hola pequeño-le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajito al niño-

-Hola-

Un hombre muy guapo leía y firmaba unos cuantos papeles (el tiene la ropa que aparece en el 2 link que puse arriba de los dos trajes es el primero, luego usare el segundo ya verán) se detiene y deja de hacer lo que hacia y comenzó a recordar.

**-Flash back-**

Una mujer salía corriendo por los pasillos de una gran mansión mientras lloraba, mientras era observada por un joven de unos 19 años que leía un libro, quien al verla la comenzó a perseguir.

-Kaho ¿que te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto el joven llamado Eriol que la había comenzado a perseguir y por fin consiguió agarrarla por una brazo con delicadeza

-Eriol, ha sucedido una desgracia para ti y para mi- le dijo Kaho abrazándolo.

-Desgracia, ¿Qué desgracia?, si es por mi padre no te preocupes, se que no apoya lo nuestros pero…- lo callaron unos gritos y golpes en su formado pecho

-Cállate, no se trata de nada de eso si no de algo mucho peor-

-Pero ¿Qué es dime rápido?-

-No es fácil, es algo horrible-

-Por más horrible que sea debes decirme-

-Pues, pues, es que Eriol estoy embarazada-

Eriol estaba en un completo shock por lo escuchado

-Vez que no es fácil, es lo peor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida-

-¿Cómo que lo peor? Kaho eso es maravilloso no te parece?

-No es lo peor mi vida estará arruinada por esta cosa que esta dentro de mi-dijo viendo su vientre todavía igual que siempre

-Como que cosa?, Kaho es una vida que tienes allí-

-Lo que sea pero no la tendré-

-Si ese niño no nace, Kaho te la veras conmigo-

-Ay si? No lo puedo creer, ay por favor niño ni que tú fueras algo de esta cosa-dijo Kaho con mucho cinismo señalando su barriga al decir lo último.

-Si, si lo soy, además recuerda que soy la reencarnación del mago clow -Eriol hizo una pausa y entendió lo que le dijo-Kaho mitzuki tu me estas escondiendo algo? ¿te haz estado acostando con otros hombres?

-Bue…bueno eh…, ay deja de decir payasadas que tu sabes que te amo-dijo tratando de darle un beso pero este la agarro de los brazos y la acorralo a la pared

-Sea como sea, a ese niño lo vas a tener, ok-

-No lo se, es mucha carga para ti que eres apenas un niñ…

-Que paaaso? Por… que se escuchan gri… griitos?-dijo una chica pelo castaño quien luchaba para hablar ya que algo parecido a un gato que volaba no la dejaba hablar

-Deja de entrometerte Nakuru, esos son problemas del amo y la señorita mitzuki-

-Como sea spy, pero hablando con ustedes ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Nakuru, algo entre nosotros-dijo Eriol

-Vez entrometida-dijo spinel

**-Fin flash back-**

Eriol movió su cabeza varias veces para tratar de olvidar eso

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas mejor-dijo en voz alta Eriol- Campeón como te estará yendo?

Todos los niños corrían alegremente por los jardines y pasillos del Jardín de Infantes Tomoeda, mientras en un salón de clases un niño jugaba tristemente con sus deditos.

-Mi vida ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita?-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-No se-dijo Erick

-¿Por qué no sales a jugar allá a fuera un rato?

-Porque no trajes mis autitos-dijo tristemente

-Ahh, pero sabes allá a fuera hay muchos juegos, y te puedes divertir-

-Si, pero mi papá siempre me acompaña cuando juego en columpios y juegos así, y el no esta para jugar conmigo-

-SÍ pequeño por que tu papá esta ocupado, además aquí esta tu maestra Tomoyo Daidouji para jugar contigo, ¿te parece si salimos a jugar?

-No tengo ganas-

-Tú no tienes ganas de jugar-dijo tocándole la nariz- pero yo si, quiero ir a los columpios, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Luego puede que te den ganas de jugar- dijo alegremente Tomoyo.

-Ummm bueno-dijo Erick con más ganas

-Siiii-dijo Tomoyo dando saltos y aplaudiendo-vamos a jugar, dame tu manito.

Un auto BMW 760Li 2010 color negro parqueo al frente del Jardín de Infantes Tomoeda, salió un hombre muy (N/A: SUPERRR) guapo, el cual giro su cabeza y vio a un montón de niños que eran recogidos por sus padres, madres, niñeras, abuelas, abuelos y demás (N/A: me doy)

-Papá, papá-

-Campeón-Eriol vio a su hijo y lo cargo-¿Cómo le fue en su primer día acá en Tomoeda, señor Erick?

-Muy bien, mi maestra es la mejor de todas en el mundo, hoy jugó conmigo en los columpios, así como tú juegas conmigo.

-¿Si? que bien- bajándolo-¿Qué te parece si me dices donde se encuentra para saludarla?

-Sí vamos esta aquí- el pequeño Erick se llevo al papá corriendo

Iban tan rápido que cuando iban a girar en una esquina

-Ahh-

Cuando giraron estuvieron a punto de chocar con una joven que quedo justo al frente de Eriol

-Lo siento-dijo Eriol que al verle los ojos se quedo prendado viéndole los ojos

-Maestra, mi papá la buscaba- dijo Erick

-Si, ya veo-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada- me dieron un susto horrible-tocándose su pecho

-Jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja –reía Eriol frenéticamente el cual seguía de la mano de su hijo-jajajaja

-No te rías-dijo Tomoyo que al ver a Erick riendo también le dijo-tu tampoco pequeño

- Jajajaja te fueras jajajaja visto jajajaja, tu cara sonrojada y el gritico que pegaste gano el óscar- seguían riendo y en eso Tomoyo se les unió a la risa

Todos calmados, Erick se fue a jugar en los columpios, Eriol miro a Tomoyo seriamente

-¿Por qué me quitas mi trabajo?-le pregunto a Tomoyo

-¿Ah? No te entiendo-frunciendo un poco la cabeza

-Mi hijo me dijo que tu jugaste con el y ese es mi trabajo-

-¿Ah si?- dijo Tomoyo, y Eriol se cruzo de brazos y asintió con un sonrisa

-Si señorita linda- Tomoyo al escuchar eso solo sonrió

-Loco-Tomoyo miro a Erick que jugaba en la resbaladilla

-Erick tu padre dice que se esta poniendo algo fastidioso y se quiere ir-dice Tomoyo

-Oye yo no he dicho nada-

-Tu no pero yo si-

-No papá un rato más, sigue hablando con mi maestra-

-Cierto, además estoy en huelga porque tu maestra habla por mi, ni que me fueran comido los ratones la lengua

-Vamos te acompaño a jugar-dijo Tomoyo tomándole la mano a Erick

- Los acompaño a ustedes-dijo Eriol

-No porque solo los menores de 24 pueden jugar-sacándole la lengua Tomoyo

-No se vale te vales de que leíste mi edad de viejito y tu todavía no los cumples-dijo Eriol en forma de molesto.

-Oye no digas eso de viejito mira que nada mas me queda un mes por tener esa edad y me sentiré vieja porque tu armaste tu vida ya y los demás también y esta que esta aquí no-dijo Tomoyo señalándose a si misma

-Yo creí que te habías casado ya y conservabas tu apellido de soltera, o por lo menos tendrías novio-dijo Eriol sentándose en un columpio

-No, además yo siempre decía que si me llegaba a casar iba a usar el de casada

-Al igual el que no te gustan los hospitales ni las clínicas, ni nada de eso-

-Cierto, es que me da miedo que una enfermera me llene de agujas o que me ponga una cosa rara y me mate, o un doctor que si me llegara a operar cosa que jamás hare a menos que sea emergencia me deje un bisturí adentro o algo así-dijo Tomoyo poniendo cara de miedo

-Vez muchas películas ¿eh?-Eriol comenzó a pensar "Yo creí que Tomoyo tendría por lo menos novio" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos(N/A: La frase que todo fic dice) cuando sintió que era empujado-eyy

-Pesas ¿sabias? Me costo empujarte-

-No estoy gordo, ya que todas las tardes salgo a correr o al gimnasio

-Lo que digas-siguieron así hasta que…

-Es tu turno-dijo Eriol

-Cierto-este fue Erick

-No gracias- dijo Tomoyo

-Si señorita- al ver una respuesta negativa de nuevo Eriol sonrió y arqueo una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia Tomoyo-

-No, aléjate, Eriol-y comenzó a correr (N/A: LO QUE SUS TACONES LE PERMITIAN) Eriol la comenzó a perseguir

-Te atrapé-levantándola por la cintura- ahora-la agarro por la espalda y por las piernas-a los columpios y la sentó y la comenzó a mecer

Así hablando y jugando siguieron por media hora

-Dios mío, mira la hora, mi trabajo-dijo Eriol-vámonos rápido-dijo agarrándole la mano a su hijo

-Bueno adiós-dijo Tomoyo al ver como salía corriendo a Eriol

-Se me olvidaba despedirme, jajajaja, adiós- le beso la mejilla cosa que sonrojo a Tomoyo

Algo parecido a un muñeco volador amarillo volaba con un pañal sucio en la paticas y ponía mala cara

-Ya voy Sakura, mira que estoy botando los desechos tóxicos de tu hija-dijo Kero

-No digas eso kero, por favor-

-Pero es la verdad, huele horrible-

-Dame el talco para bebes y no mires además deja de decir payasadas-

-Todo yo, todo yo, sabes el gran kerberos no debe tocar ni oler pañales sucios-kero tenia los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de que tenia enfrente una lámpara y tropezó con esta e hiso que todo el frasco de talco se botara y cayera en sima de el, este tocia y tocia.

-Ya vez por andar quejándote-

-Por lo menos huele mejor-

++++++++++/++++++++++

**QUERIDOS AMIGOS ESTE HA SIDO EL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**ADEMAS DE ESTE ELEGANTE RETRASO **

**Amizumi Hiwatari: si es la continuación de SCC**

**Xhami:si eriol tiene hijo además Kaho sufrirá**

**Superfangirl: aca la continuación**

**Midori-hanasaki: creo que tu pregunta ya fue respondida en el flash back**

**Music Of The Sun: si es mio eriol jejejeje**

**Los amo**

**Y DEJENME UN REVIEW QUE LES CUESTA SOLO DAR UN CLICK Y PULSAR TECLAS, POR FAVOR UN REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS**

**Tommy hiiragizawa**


	4. AVISO

**Sakura Card Captor NO me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para la diversión de muchas personas, incluyéndome. Todos los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, con excepción de todo nuevo que se encuentren ese sí es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Sorpresa!**

Con el paso de unas semanas, un pequeño niño corre por todo el estudio de su hogar en busca de su papá, al encontrarlo cruza los dedos por detrás de su espalda poniendo cara de plegaria.

-Papá, puedo pedirte un favor-

-Dime, ¿de que se trata?- responde el papá dejando de lado los papeles de su escritorio.

-Sabes que hoy es… hoy es… hoy es 1 de septiembre y mi profesora cumplirá años dentro de poquito, el tres papi y quería saber si me dabas dinero para un regalo que mis amigos y yo le daremos- Dijo el niño en son de suplica y con una sonrisa heredada del papá.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo comprará? ¿Qué regalo le darán? ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Seguro que es para un regalo? ¿Fue supervisado por un adulto esa idea?-

-Papá- responde el niño con ojos saltones- No hagas tantas preguntas aún soy muy niño para saber tantas cosas; solo sé que fue idea de la Srita. Mihara, la secretaria; ella nos dijo hoy en la mañana, si no me crees mira mi brazo, ella me puso un sello, que dice ¡Recuérdame! Para que no olvidáramos esa fecha tan especial como es el cumpleaños de mi bella profesora.-

-Erick Hiiragizawa, no te estarás enamorando de Tomoyo ¿Cierto? Aún eres un niño, ella tiene la edad de tu papá no la tuya- Con mirada de reproche dijo esto.

-Yo soy un niño, y odio las niñas asco con ellas y sus peinaditos que no se ensucian, lo de la maestra no fue que me enamore papá la veo como algo así como te veo a ti, aunque a ti te veo más grande, como un gigante, un día quiero ser como tu, un gran Hiiragizawa-

-Ven acá campeón- dijo esto cargando con ternura a su pequeño hijo- un día serás como yo, más grande y mejor que yo, con más suerte que yo.

-Ah no papá no vas a comenzar de nuevo a pensar en mi mamá, si ella no me quiso no fue mi culpa ni la tuya sino de un Monstro que se le metió en su cabeza, según me dijo la tía Nakuru-

-¿Monstro? Voy a tener que decirle a tu tía que no te diga más esas cosas, aunque tiene razón en lo de que no es nuestra culpa, mira que te parece si termino aquí y nos vamos a jugar futbol, ¿quieres?

-Sí, si papi voy de una vez a buscar las cosas, pero antes dime si me darás el dinero-

-Campeón, se lo daré mañana a primera hora a Chiharu, ahora ve a buscar las cosas y llévalas al patio.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

En un apartamento sobre una cama reposa una chica, la cual entre sus manos lleva un portarretrato y lo mira con nostalgia y algunas lágrimas entre sus ojos, en ese instante un teléfono celular suena, y ella enseguida lo contesta

-Ola, Daidouji al habla, como estás Sakura?-

-Tomoyo, amiga cuanto tiempo sin hablar me hacías una falta inmensa, estoy bien, ¿tu como has estado?

-Bien, pequeña Sakura, todo ha marchado mucho mejor, ya no hay desmayos- dice entre risas- pero, no es tanto tiempo si desde la semana pasada no hablábamos.

-Pues no se para ti pero para mi fue una eternidad, que alegría me da escuchar saber que estás mejor, oye ¿desde cuando no ves a Eriol? La próxima vez que lo veas mándale mis saludos y dile que tanto Shaoran como yo lo extrañamos

-La verdad bastante tiempo tengo sin verlo Saku, como unas 2 semanas, al pequeño Erick siempre es una ternura deberías conocerlo, te encantará en cuanto lo veas, sus ojitos convencen hasta el más fuerte de todos los hombres, es una ternura, no sabes como lo quiero.

-Tomoyo, nunca habías hablado de un estudiante así, que pasa.-

-Nada, Sakurita simplemente que el es un hermoso niño, que a todos encanta, cuando lo veas hablarás tantas maravillas como yo de él.

-Okey, okey mi pequeña Tomoko se sentirá celosa si sigues hablando del pequeño así.-

-Pues dile que su tia Tomoyo no espera por verla y grabarla.

-Hablando de eso Tommy, no has cocido más es que quiero, como lo oyes un disfraz para la niña de hada, para una fiesta que tendrá.-

-Sabes que ya no confecciono desde… Tu sabes que, pero le compraré uno ya verás será hermoso.-

-Claro Tomoyo, bueno te dejo el 3 de setiembre te llamó para felici…- Fue interrumpida.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te he dicho?

-Sí, que a partir de este año no quieres saber nada de ese día, pero no tiene la culpa…- Nuevamente Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Sakura, olvidemos eso y bueno llama cuando quieras, te extrañé demasiado no sabes cuanto, ahora tengo sueño.

-Bueno, Tomoko pide de los servicios de madre Sakura, chao princesa.

-Chao Esmeralda, cuídate.

Colgó el teléfono y no pasaron minutos para que nuestra protagonista empezara a llorar y abrazar el retrato de su madre, al poco tiempo cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

En un salón de clases, podemos encontrar a unos niños recibiendo instrucciones de una mujer.

-Bueno niños, ustedes ya saben que deben hacer, en cuanto ella entre al salón un gran fuerte ¡Sorpresa! ¿Gritarán les parece?- Al ver como todos afirmaban, Chiharu se asomó por una de las ventanas y dijo- Ahí viene, escóndanse que yo apagare las luces.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió una chica que vestía de luto entró con unas ojeras poco notarías, y quedó impresionada al oír un fuerte:

-¡SORPRESA!- Saltaron los niños corriendo tras su hermosa maestra que no cabía en su asombro- ¡Chicos!- exclamó la maestra

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga, se que es lo menos que quieres escuchar un día como hoy pero es una fecha especial!- Dijo una Mihara, dándole un fuerte abrazó, mientras los niños hablaban entre ellos.

-Y si que es especial, pero no en el modo que estaba acostumbrada, hoy ya hace un año…- Fue interrumpida por un alumno que alaba de su pantalón ajustado- Pequeño Erick, dime-

-Papá le mandó esto, dijo: Dáselo a mi vieja amiga Daidouji- La chica tomó entre sus manos un hermoso pequeño sobre color verde-

-Dile a tu papi que muchas gracias y que no se le olvide que mi nombre es Tomoyo- Dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza del pequeño-

-Está bien maestra-

-Bueno chicos, ya la locura pasó ahora vamos a lo nuestro, busquen sus tareas y ordénenlas en mi escritorio y tu Chiharu gracias por todo, ven más tarde y hablamos- Dijo esto último solo a Mihara.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

En el receso, Tomoyo saco de su bolso el pequeño sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que dentro llevaba.

Querida Tomoyo,

Feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases de maravilla y que aceptes un delicioso almuerzo en mi casa hoy, yo te llevo al buscar a Erick.

Atte.: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Posdata: No acepto un no como respuesta a mi invitación.

-Eriol está loco- dijo la chica con una sonrisa una de las pocas en su día

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

Un atractivo padre, entra a un salón, sonríe al ver una tierna imagen de su hijo abrazando a su maestra de manera de consuelo por las lágrimas en la cara de está, al ver esto preocupado pregunta:

-¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?-

-Hola Eriol, no sucede nada solo tu hijo me vio llorar y me abrazó- Al ver como Tomoyo evadió totalmente la pregunta, Eriol notó que no quería hablar de eso y decidió cambiar de tema-

-Estas preparada para nuestro almuerzo, mande a preparar un delicioso almuerzo de cumpleaños, vamos- Dijo cargando a su hijo en brazos.

-Está bien- dice tomando su bolso y limpiándose las lagrimas disimuladamente.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

En la mesa todos terminan de comer el plato fuerte, mientras Eriol se disculpa para retirarse ya que iría en busca de algo. En su regreso, se ve a un Eriol cargando una enorme torta que la coloca en la mesa, y el y su hijo comienzan a cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños, al finalizarla abrazan a la chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tommy-

-Si, maestra, ahora sople las velas y pida un deseo- dice el pequeño de los Hiiragizawa.

La chica ríe un poco por su comentario y lo hace cerrando delicadamente sus ojos. Mientras es aplaudida por los otros dos.

-Papá dale el cuchillo para que pique el pastel rápidamente para que lo comamos todo.

-¿Todo? Todo no porque sino nos salen caries en los dientes, imagínate a tu papá sin dientes- dijo la joven maestra.

-Oh, maestra debe verse muy feo- dice entre muchas risas siendo acompañado por los demás.

-Hoy nos comeremos toda la torta para ponernos gordos y celebramos mejor este día-

-¿Yo gorda? No señor, aun tengo esposo que encontrar y una imagen que cuidar-

-Al diablo la imagen y tu esposo imaginario, pica rápido la torta que quiero comer, se ve deliciosa- Le dijo alcanzándole el cuchillo.

Al haber comido suficiente pastel, Erick se retira para tomar una siesta, quedando así los dos adultos solos.

-Gracias Eriol por este almuerzo tan delicioso, para serte sincera quede demasiado llena, no creo poder comer más hasta dentro de 10 días mínimo-

-De nada Tommy para eso estamos, te citaría para la cena, pero luego recordé que de seguro estarías ocupada celebrando este día con tu mamá, ya que Sakura está en China con Shaoran, ¿a propósito has hablado con ella?-

-Sí de hecho fue la primera en felicitarme a las 12:00 en punto duró hablando conmigo como por dos horas.- Dijo Tomoyo con una expresión de tristeza.

-Tomoyo no quiero ser de metiche, pero ¿Por qué andas tan triste hoy? Si tú no eres así- dijo sentándose en un amplio sillón, siendo imitado por Tomoyo

-Eriol hoy mi mamá cumple un año de muerta, todo sucedió en mi cumpleaños, verás mamá estaba sufriendo de depresión, ya que como debes saber hace varios años perdimos la empresa de juguetes- Eriol sabía que la habían perdido, el porque no lo sabía pero estaba consternado por saber del fallecimiento de ella, al ver como el semblante de la chica decaía, la abrazó- Mi mamá se sentía sin fuerzas, ya que al principio la empresa se estaba yendo en picada por todas las deudas que tenía, se vio obligada a vender la mitad de sus acciones a un socio amigo, Ren Matsumoto, las deudas eran grandes y mamá termino perdiendo así la empresa y la casa quedando a manos de su socio. Yo trabajaba y pagaba un departamento por la condición de mama, por eso de la depresión luego como sus defensas estaban bajas por no querer ni siquiera salir a tomar el sol, le dio leucemia, lo que no sabíamos era que se estaba sintiendo mal desde hace mucho, no quiso recibir ayuda de nadie, finalmente murió el día de mi cumpleaños Eriol, en la madrugada justo el 03 de septiembre, ¿Por qué? Si mi mamá era lo más preciado, lo intocable en mi vida y hoy hace un año no supero que ya no esté conmigo no lo supero por nada- Rompió en un profundo llanto, siendo abrazada por el chico que no encontraba que decir en esta situación, simplemente dejo que ella llorara lo que quisiera. Tomoyo apreció el detalle de Eriol que le había dado su pañuelo, el silencio de él sabía porque era y le gustó el saber que no le pidió más explicaciones como los demás lo hacían, ella simplemente le abrió el corazón a Eriol diciéndole completamente todo.

Pasaron varios minutos, horas, no supo Eriol, ya que solo se concentraba en aliviar a la chica que cayó dormida, al ver esto decidió limpiarle con sus manos el rostro y la llevó a la cama de su cuarto para que descasara mejor, la observó largo rato le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooO**

**Bueno mis chicos aquí les traje el siguiente capitulo prometido después de unos años de retraso, les cuento que la imaginación se fue de paseo y volvió arrepentida.**

**Que lo disfruten mis amores.**

**Gracias por sus review y déjenme otro quieren.**

**Dejenme un review. Si me dejan muchos review subo el 5 capitulo rápido **


	5. ¡Que tarde!

**Sakura Card Captor NO me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para la diversión de muchas personas, incluyéndome. Todos los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, con excepción de todo nuevo que se encuentren ese sí es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Que tarde!**

El reloj daba las 2:15 pm justo cuando en una sencilla y moderna cocina, se divisa a un hombre que se encuentra un tanto preocupado con una taza de té fría reposando entre sus manos. A lo cual es interrumpido por una mujer con signos de haber estado durmiendo.

-¡Oh Eriol! Que apenada estoy, como pude quedarme dormida justo en una reunión que me organizaste, en verdad lo lamento.-comentó la chica mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Tranquila Tommy, solo estabas un poco cansada-el chico colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo sonriendo agradeciendo que no tocará el tema-Pero dime, ¿como llegue a esa habitación?

-Yo te lleve, no es cómodo dormir en un sofá así que no lo dudé y te lleve a mi habitación-

-Gracias Eriol, por cierto muy buen gusto tienes, me encantaron esas cortinas-

-Agradécele a Nakuru, ella se encargó de mandar todas estas decoraciones-

-Por supuesto, oye por fin conocí las orejas de gato que usas cuando juegas con tu hijo-soltó la chica de la nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hiiragizawa abochornado

-Que las vi, tú hijo siempre me cuenta que juegas con él al gato y al ratón, aunque según tú se juega mejor con orejas de gato -dijo la chica entre risas.

-Eres la primera persona, a parte de Erick, que descubre que las usó- el hombre no aguantó y estalló en risas-

-Es muy tierno que juegues con tu hijo de esa manera-

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Qué harás esta noche? Como he adelante todo mí trabajo ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto del día con nosotros?

-Sería todo un placer, pero estaba pensando ir al cementerio a llevar unas flores a los restos de mamá, si quieres podrían acompañarme-

-Claro que sí-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO**

La tarde consistió en ir al apartamento de Tomoyo a que esta se aseara, en una negativa de parte de Eriol a que la chica llevase su propio automóvil y en un llanto acongojador de parte de la mujer siendo consolada por los dos.

-Maestra no lloré, después tendrá dolor de cabeza-dijo el pequeñito abrazándole las torneadas piernas.

-Erick, deja que se desahogué, que llore lo que sea necesario- reprendió el chico mientras le daba un abrazo protector a Tomoyo.

-Mamá, quiero a mi mamá- dijo la señorita en voz quebrada mientras se echaba al verde césped mientras le daba golpes a este.

El pequeño y su padre no dijeron nada simplemente se sentaron al lado de ella, en unos cuantos minutos el llanto cesó, al tiempo que la mujer se levanta lentamente dándole un beso al mausoleo, a manera de despedida.

-Amaría estar aquí siempre, ahora díganme ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- comentó la chica, mientras Eriol le pasaba un pañuelo.

-Al cine dijo papá a comprarnos un servicio de cotufas así de grande- dijo el niño poniendo a una distancia de unos 40 centímetros, una mano de la otra.

-Perfecto, me parece perfecto- señaló la mujer en tanto se miraba en el espejo de su polvera.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO**

Dentro del auto, una pareja de adultos y un niño reían, mientras comentaban las distintas ocurrencias de la película previamente vista.

-Tomoyo ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- Dijo el hombre que manejaba.

-En realidad Eriol, no tengo hambre, he comido tanto hoy, pero si ustedes tienen hambre puedo acompañarlos con mucho gusto-

-Papá, yo no tengo hambre las cotufas que me comí me dejaron repleto-

-Para ser sincero yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, ¿A dónde quieren ir?-preguntó el atractivo hombre.

-Te molestaría mucho si vamos a mi apartamento, quiero darle unos juguetes nuevos que me quedaron hace un año atrás a Erick-

-Anda papá di que sí, son juguetes nuevos para mí, por favor- dijo el chico con ojos totalmente iluminados

-A tu apartamento se ha dicho entonces-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO**

Los tres subían unas escaleras encontrándose con la sorpresa de que en la puerta del apartamento de Tomoyo reposaban unos tres ramos de flores y una cajita con un enorme lazo.

-¡Cuantos admiradores tienes Tommy!- dijo Eriol sorprendido

-Que hermoso todo esto no, esta de ensueño- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta- Ayúdenme a meterlos dentro.

A lo que entran, el pequeño Erick toma de la mano a su maestra y le comenta algo al oído

-Están en esa puerta Erick, todos los que están envueltos en azul son tuyos, los demás se los enviare a la hija de Sakura- explico Daidouji

-¿Puedo entrar?- dijo el niño apenado.

-Claro que puedes entrar, sin pena Erick-dándole un beso en la mejilla, el chico se retira corriendo a la habitación.

-Comenzaré a sentirme mal, ya le has dado besos a todos, y yo ni uno he recibido- comento con humor el hombre

-Claro que no tontito, a todo no le he dado besos, no inventes-

-No juegues, fíjate le has dado besos al mausoleo de tu mamá, al amiguito tuyo este con cara de pervertido que te encontraste en el cine, y a Erick, pero claro como resulto repulsivo ni uno me llevo yo.

-Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo, pero ven- dijo la chica agarrándolo del rostro y dándole un muy sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿Contento?

-Extasiado- término diciendo con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Bien, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Pide lo que quieras-

-Un té helado por favor- pidió el chico

-Ya te lo busco- al regreso la chica regresó con dos tés helados, le dio uno a Eriol y le llevó uno al pequeño Erick.

-Bien, vamos a ver quien me trajo todo esto- agregó la chica- ¡Oh mira este es del Sr. Fujitaka! ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Dice:

Mí querida Tomoyo:

Que agradable saber que ya eres toda una mujer.

Que tengas el mejor de los días.

Feliz cumpleaños Fujitaka Kinomoto

-Que tierno es- dice Tomoyo

-A ver esa caja ¿Quién te la manda Tommy?-

-Son Syaron y Sakura, vamos a ver que me mandaron- dijo con mucha emoción, destapando la caja encontrándose con unos cd's. –Oh Eriol son los videos que me prometieron de la pequeña Tomoko, que alegría.

-Que detalle de parte de ellos, pero luego lo ves mira quienes te mandaron las otras dos flores- comento con una extraña desesperación el chico.

-Este me lo manda Kai Takahara y este otro me lo manda Tora Nakazawa-

-Otros admiradores más, un día me los presentas, yo debo aprobarlos-

-Eriol gracias por este día fue muy especial para mí, estuviste a mi lado apoyándome, haciéndome sentir bien y feliz, eres fantástico sabías, ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?- dijo la chica muy cerca de el abrazándolo.

-Con nada Tomoyo esto ha sido un placer- dijo el hombre que correspondía al abrazo y muy poco a poco sus labios se fueron encontrando en un simple roce que fue interrumpido gracias a un grito proveniente de la habitación del pequeño; ellos un poco sonrojados corren a ver que sucedía. Al entrar encuentran a un Erick con ojos llenos de gloria observando a un robot.

-Wau papá este robot es genial, la caja dice que sabe comer, y hablar- dijo el chico corriendo a mostrárselo a su padre.

-Claro Erick en casa lo revisas mejor- dijo notando como Tomoyo seguía apenada por aquel contacto, sabiendo que el aun sentía la respiración de ella en sus labios.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO**

**Bueno espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, hoy me levante con ánimos de escribirlo, todo salió de mi imaginación, con un poco de retraso el capítulo pero aquí estamos. **

**Gracias por sus review estoy muy complacida de tantos que he recibido. **

**Déjenme otro review no sean malitos.**

**Me despido.**

**Dulces besos y abrazos.**


End file.
